My First Crush :: KRAY
by Kira.Annies
Summary: For the first time, Yixing have a crush with his classmate. How their story will end? pairing : KrisLay warning : boys love
1. Chapter 1

Title : My First Crush

Cast : Kris, Yixing, Luhan, Minseok, Baekyun, Chanyeol and another EXO member

Genre : Fluff

Rate : T

Warning : boys love, little! shcool life, miss typo(s), tata bahasa yang kurang bagus,.

Summary : For the first time, Yixing have a crush with his classmate

a.n : annyeong readers.! Aku bawa FF KRAY nich.. Ide cerita ini dari mimpiku yang ketemu lagi sama my first crush waktu aku masih SMA.. Mimpi ku dah kayak fanfic jadi aku buat aja fanfic-nya. Semoga suka ya readers.. ^^

Happy Reading ^^

_My __First Crush  
_

"Hai Hyung-deul," sapa seorang namja manis dengan rambut brunette pada dua temannya sambil menebarkan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan _dimple_ di pipi kanannya. Zhang Yixing, nama namja manis itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri dua temannya yang tengah duduk di salah satu spot sebuah cafe.

"Hai, Yixing. _Long time no see_," balas seorang namja _cute_ berpipi _chubby_, Kim Minseok.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," balas namja lainnya, Luhan, namja paling tinggi di antara mereka.

Hari itu Yixing dan teman-temannya bertemu untuk reuni setelah sekian lama berpisah. Yixing, Luhan, Minseok, dan Baekhyun adalah teman saat SMA. Mereka termasuk sahabat yang tak terpisahkan saat masih di SMA. Dimana ada salah satu dari mereka maka yang lain juga akan ada di tempat yang sama. Banyak anak yang iri dengan persahabatan mereka karena mereka sangat kompak.

Mereka juga termasuk siswa paling disayang oleh guru-guru mereka saat itu. Nilai mereka selalu berada di peringkat teratas walaupun mereka sering juga bertingkah nakal saat guru tidak ada di kelas. Misalnya, mendengarkan musik saat pelajaran, mengobrol saat pelajaran, dan tidur di kelas. Namun, kemampuan mereka dalam merayu guru dan prestasi mereka yang selalu di urutan 5 besar membuat guru membiarkan mereka. _Lucky for them_.

Namun, sejak mereka lulus dari SMA, mereka jarang menjalin komunikasi karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tidak ada dari mereka yang melanjutkan di universitas yang sama atau bekerja di tempat yang sama. Hal itu membuat mereka jarang sekali bisa bertemu. Biasanya mereka hanya bertemu satu tahun sekali saat ada _event-event_ tertentu.

"Bagaiamana kabar kalian, Hyung? Kapan kalian meresmikan hubungan kalian?" tanya Yixing yang kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan Minseok. Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua namja yang lain mem-_blushing_.

"Kami akan menghubungimu jika hal itu terjadi," jawab Luhan diplomatis.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok?" tanya Minseok.

"A-Aku? Hmm.."

"Hai guys," seru seorang namja berambut abu-abu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, akhirnya kau datang juga," seru Minseok.

"Sorry, Hyung. Salahkan Chanyeol yang telat menjemputku," balas Baekhyun dengan menampilkan _fake pout_-nya. Baekhyun kemudian duduk di sebelah Yixing.

"Chanyeol? Kau masih bersama dengan namja autis itu?" tanya Luhan setengah mengejek.

Baekhyun yang sadar akan ucapannya tadi akhirnya mem-_blushing_ mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Hehe.. walaupun dia sedikit autis tapi dia sangat manis hyung," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Aww, _our Baekhyunnie is falling love_, huh," komentar Minseok menggoda Baekhyun dan membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Padahal dulu saat kita masih di SMA kau sering sekali ribut dengannya, iya kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, kalian juga pasangan tak terpisahkan dalam hal membuat keributan di kelas dengan semua tingkah kalian," kata Yixing menambahi. Baekhyun semakin memerah mendengar semua perkataan teman-temannya

"Tapi, setidaknya hal itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi teman dekat kita kan," kali ini Minseok yang menambahi.

_:: Flashback ::_

"Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun!" seru Cho Kyuhyun, guru matematika di kelas XI-1. Untuk kesekian kalinya, duo Chanbaek membuat Kyuhyun kesal karena berisik saat sang guru tengah menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa sehari saja untuk tidak ribut, huh?" kesal Kyuhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menuunduk diam. Jika Cho Kyuhyun sudah marah tidak ada siswa yang berani melawannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pindah tempat duduk dan duduk di sebelah Yixing. Sang guru berharap jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak duduk sebangku maka duo _trouble maker_ itu tidak akan membuat gaduh kelas lagi. Sejak saat itulah Baekhyun menjadi dekat dengan Yixing, Luhan dan Minseok.

_:: Flashback End ::_

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan datang menanyakan tentang apa yang ingin keempat namja itu pesan. Kemudian, satu persatu dari mereka mulai memesan makanan dan minuman untuk menemani mereka melepas rindu. "Jadi sejak malam perpisahan itu kau sampai sekrang belum pernah putus dari Chanyeol?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah seperti kucing dan anjing saat di sekolah. Mereka sering sekali meributkan hal-hal kecil. Namun, mereka juga kadang kompak dalam urusan mengerjai guru. Juga, Baekhyun yang seorang player membuat teman-temannya sedikit ragu jika sejak empat tahun lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bisa terus bersama.

"Kau tidak pernah putus darinya, tapi kau pernah menduakannya?" tebak Yixing.

"Hyung, kau tega sekali berkata seperti itu padaku," kata Baekhyun pura-pura kesal. "Sejak bersama Chanyeol aku tidak pernah sekali pun menduakannya," tambah Baekhyun membantah dugaan Yixing.

"Benarkah? Baekhyun the Diva akhirnya bberhenti menjadi seorang _player _dan luluh pada namja autis Park Chanyeol," ejek Luhan.

"Hyung, berhentilah mengatainya namja autis," kesal Baekhyun. Walau bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya selama empat tahun ini, tentu saja dia tidak terima kekasihnya selalu dibilang namja autis. "Dan ya. Sejak bersama Chanyeol aku berhenti menjadi _player_," tambah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang terkenal sebagai seorang _player _di sekolahnya dulu. Dia tidak bisa bertahan hanya dengan satu pasangan saja. Dia selalu memiliki dua sampai tiga pasangan dalam satu waktu. Dia juga sering berganti-ganti pasangan.

"Wah, hebat sekali Chanyeol bisa meluluhkan hatimu," komentar Yixing.

"Chanyeol beda sekali dengan kekasih-kekasihku yang dulu. Dia bukan namja yang _posseive_, manis, _cute_ dan juga _manly_. Kadang dia bisa sangat menyebalkan dan kadang dia bisa sangat romantis. Itu membuah hubungan kami menjadi berwarna dan tidak membosankan," balas Baekhyun dengan tersenyum membayangkan sang kekasih.

"Ough, sepertinya aku akan muntah," kata Luhan mengejek.

"Luhan hyung, kau tidak berubah. Tetap saja menyebalkan," kesal Baekhyun dengan _fake pout_-nya. "Aku heran bagaimana bisa Minseok hyung mau denganmu," ejek Baekhyun.

"Itu karena Minseokie sudah terkena pesonaku," kata Luhan percaya diri. Tahukah mereka jika saat ini Minseok sedang merona mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau sangat percaya diri, Hyung," kata Baekhyun sambil memutar matanya jengah.

Luhan dan Minseok adalah pasangan yang berawal dari teman. Mereka berteman sejak awal masuk ke SMA. Mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun. Di akhir tahun kedua, Luhan menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok yang ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yangg sama dengan namja pecinta sepak bola itu. Sejak saat itu pula persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi hubungan sepasang kekasih.

"_By the way_, Yixing-ah, bagaimana kau sekarang?" tanya Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Aku? Apa?" tanya Yixing yang tidak mengerti maksud namja _chubby_ itu.

"Yixing-ah, kau masih saja lambat ternyata," kata Luhan sedikit mengejek. Luhan memang bermulut pedas.

"Maksud Minseok hyung, siapa kekasihmu sekarang?" kata Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaan Minseok dan diangguki oleh Minseok.

"Ke-kekasih? Ah, aku tidak punya kekasih saat ini," jawab Yixing tergagap.

"Hei, kenapa harus tergagap jika kau memang _single_? Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Suho? Atau Donghae hyung? Aku dengar kau juga dekat dengan Henry hyung," tanya Luhan.

"Hyung, kau tahu sendiri kan jika hubunganku dengan Suho sudah lama berakhir bahkan sebelum kelulusan kita saat SMA," jawab Yixing yang telah menemukan suaranya. "Dan untuk Donghae hyung dan Henry hyung, kami sanya teman dekat. Donghae hyung orang yang baik dan Henry hyung mengajariku bagaimana memainkan alat musik, itu saja," tambah Yixing.

"Benarkah? Apa kau dan Suho masih menjalin komunikasi sejak kalian putus?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Sesekali aku dan Suho masih suka mengirim pesan tapi tidak sering," jawab Yixing.

"Setidaknya kau dan Suho tidak menjadi musuh seperti kebanyakan pasangan yang sudah putus," komentar Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Ya. Kami berteman lagi seperti sebelumnya," balas Yixing.

Suho adalah pacar pertama Yixing. Dia namja yang tampan dengan angelic smile-nya. Suho dan Yixing sudah berteman sejak mereka masih di SMP. Awalnya, Suho dan Yixing sama halnya dengan duo Chanbaek yang tidak bisa akur. Ada saja ulah Suho yang akan membuat Yixing kesal. Namun, mereka juga teman yang sangat dekat.

Hubungan pertemanan mereka berubah saat Suho menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing ketika mereka berada di kelas XII. Yixing sendiri sebenarnya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Suho padanya. Yixing menerima Suho karena tidak ingin hubungan baik mereka retak karena sebuah penolakan yang akan dilakukannya. Jadi, walau dia hanya menganggap Suho sebagai temannya, namja manis itu menerima Suho menjadi kekasihnya.

Hubungan kedua namja itu tidak bertahan lama. Yixing dan Suho putus setelah sekitar tiga bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yixing yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Alasannya, dia ingin konsentrasi belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian. Suho walau dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan Yixing. Keduanya berjanji akan tetap menjadi teman baik seperti sebelumnya.

Namun, alasan utama Yixing memutuskan hubungannya dengan Suho bukanlah hal itu. Yixing menyukai orang lain. Namja manis itu merasa bersalah jika terus bertahan bersama Suho sedangkan hatinya untuk orang lain. Dia pikir jika ia melepaskan Suho, mungkin Suho akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik darinya dan juga mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Owh ya, aku dengar Kris satu universitas denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yixing.

"Eh? Ehmm.. iya," jawab Yixing dan untuk kesekian kalinya tergagap.

"Hei, kau tergagap lagi. Ada apa? Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Kris?" tanya Luhan memancing.

Kris, namja tampan, tinggi dan juga pintar. Kris adalah teman sebangku Yixing saat awal di kelas XI. Wajah Kris yang mirip dengan tokoh komik favorit Yixing membuat namja manis itu tertarik padanya. Ketertarikan Yixing pada Kris lama-lama membuat tumbuh rasa suka di hati Yixing ditambah lagi mereka dalah teman sebangku. Kris juga namja yang membuat Yixing memutuskan buhungannya dengan Suho.

_:: Flashback ::_

"Hyung, kita di kelas apa?" tanya seorang namja manis dengan rambut _brunette_ dan memiliki _dimple_ di pipi kanannya, Yixing.

"Entahlah, ayo kita cari di daftar siswa," jawab namja tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_, Luhan.

Hari itu adalah awal tahun pelajaran baru untuk mereka di kelas XI. Karena itu, mereka sedang sibuk mencari kelas baru mereka. Mereka berharap di kelas XI ini mereka bisa satu kelas lagi. "Luhan! Yixing!" seru seorang namja _cute_ dengan pipi _chubby_, Minseok, menghampiri kedua namja itu.

"Hai, Minseok hyung," sapa Yixing.

"Hai Minseok, apa kau sudah tahu di kelas apa kau sekarang?" tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"Iya, kita di kelas XI-1," jawab Minseok.

"Kita?" ulang Luhan.

"Iya. Kau (menunjuk Luhan), aku, dan Yixing berada di kelas yang sama. Kita akhirnya satu kelas lagi," sorak Minseok senang.

"Benarkah Minseok hyung?" tanya Yixing memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minseok. Yixing bersorak senang. Dia sangat senang bisa satu kelas lagi dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas kita," ajak Luhan. Ketiga namja itu pun kemudian pergi menuju kelas baru mereka.

___My __First Crush_

Sesampainya di kelas XI-1, sudah banyak siswa yang akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka yang telah memilih tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Hanya tersisa empat bangku di bagian belakang. "Luhan, kita duduk di sini saja (bangku bagian paling belakang)," ajak Minseok. Minseok dan Luhan memang duduk sebangku sejak kelas X.

"Kalau begitu aku duduk di depan kalian," kata Yixing dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku tepat di depan Minseok.

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa mendudukan dirinya di bangku mereka masing-masing menunggu guru mereka datang. "Bukankah jumlah siswa di kelas ini genap? Kenapa masih kurang satu?" tanya Minseok yang menyadari bangku di sebelah Yixing masih kosong.

"Benar juga. Yixing-ah, kira-kira siapa yang akan duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semoga saja bukan namja atau yeoja menyebalkan," jawab Yixing Tak peduli. Yixing sebenarnya terbiasa duduk sendiri sejak kelas X karena jumlah siswa ganjil. Namun, kali ini sepertinya dia harus membiasakan diri berbagi meja dengan teman sebangkunya nanti.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, kemudian seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan wajah yang tebilang tampan bahkan sangat tampan memasuki kelas. Dia nampak mencari bangku kosong dan matanya berhenti ke arah bangku di sebelah Yixing. Namja itu pun berjalan ke arah Yixing.

Yixing sendiri justru asyik dengan komik di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan namja yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. "Hai," sapa namja itu pada Yixing. Merasa jika ada orang yang menyapanya, Yixing pun menoleh ke arah namja tadi. "Apa aku boleh duduk di sini (menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Yixing)?" tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yixing dan mempersilahkan namja itu duduk.

"Kenapa telat.."

"Kris," potong namja itu. "Namaku Kris," tambah namja tinggi bernama Kris itu.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa kau telat Kris?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kris santai.

"Kau pasti salah satu siswa badung ke sekolah ya?" canda Yixing. Kris hanya terkekeh menanggapi Yixing. "Owh, ya, namaku Yixing. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik," kata Yixing memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya. Aku harap juga begitu," balas Kris.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya Yixing berkenalan dengan Kris dan hari itu pula awal kisah pertemanan Kris dan Yixing di mulai.

_::Flashback End ::_

"Ah, ti-tidak. Sejak dia berubah seperti namja brandalan, aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya," jawab Yixing berbohong.

"Brandalan? Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Sejak dia semakin sering telat masuk kelas, menggunakan berbagai aksesoris, rambut yang gondrong, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya yang dia lakukan membuatku kecewa dengannya," jawab Yixing lirih.

"Tapi, bukankah dia sudah berubah?" tanya Minseok. Yixing menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan dia sudah kembali menjadi Kris saat pertama kali kita mengenalnya. Rambutnya sudah dipotong rapi, tidak ada aksesoris dan beberapa tindikannya juga sudah dilepas," tambah Minseok menjelaskan.

"Benar kata Minseok hyung. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, Kris sudah lebih baik," kata Baekhyun menambahi.

"Tentang itu, aku juga sudah tahu. Aku juga pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan dia terlihat berbeda. Dia seperti kembali seperti awal aku mengenalnya," balas Yixing.

"Jadi, apa kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Bisakah kita bicarakan hal yang lain?" pinta Yixing. Membicarakan tentang Kris membuatnya tidak tenang karena dia sendiri tidak tahu tentang seperti apa perasaanya pada Kris.

Yixing tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan bahwa ia sempat kecewa dengan Kris. Bukan kecewa karena Kris yang tidak mengetahui perasaannya untuk namja tampan itu. Yixing tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena Yixing juga tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya pada Kris. Yixing kecewa dengan Kris karena sikap namja itu yang berubah menjadi _bad boy_.

Namun, pertemuannya dengan Kris yang tidak disengaja saat dia di universitas membangunkan perasaannya untuk nanja tampan itu saat di SMA. Perasaan kagum dan mungkin lebih dari itu kini mulai tumbuh lagi. Rasa ingin selalu melihat Kris kini menghantuinya lagi.

Reunian antara keempat sahabat itu berakhir menyenangkan. Mereka saling bercerita tentang banyak hal. Tentang pendidikan mereka, pekerjaan mereka, dimana mereka tinggal sekarang dan pasangan masing-masing. Menjelang sore hari, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

___My __First Crush_

Setelah acara reuni itu, di sinilah Yixing sekarang, terjaga sepanjang malam di ranjang kamar tidurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, tapi matanya sama sekali tak mau terpejam. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Namja manis itu tak bisa berhenti mengingat kenangannya bersama Kris saat di SMA.

_:: Flashback ::_

"Kau terlambat lagi," komentar Yixing pada Kris yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Kris lagi-lagi terlambat dan harus berlari dari tempat parkir sekolah hingga ke kelas yang berada di pojok sekolah.

"Setidaknya, Cho seonsaengnim belum masuk ke kelas, kan," balas Kris dengan seriangaiannya. Yixing hanya memutar matanya malas.

Selalu saja begitu. Hampir setiap hari Kris selalu datang terlambat ke kelas. Saat pelajaran pun dia jarang sekali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Walaupun nilainya masih bisa dikategorikan bagus, tapi tetap saja bagi Yixing, Kris adalah teman sebangku yang sedikit menyebalkan dengan kebiasaan buruknya itu.

___My __First Crush_

"Tumben," kata Kris tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau suka mengantuk di kelas?" tanya Kris menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Tadi malam aku membantu Bunda mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Aku baru tidur jam 2 malam karena itu aku mengantuk sekarang," jawab Yixing.

"Tipe anak yang baik," komentar Kris yang tidak terdengar oleh Yixing yang kini tengah mencoba membuat matanya tetap terbuka dan tidak berakhir dengan tidur di kelas.

"Tidurlah, biar aku yang mengerjakan tugasnya," suruh Kris. Saat ini, Cho seonsaengmin meminta siswanya mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikerjakan bersama teman sebangku masing-masing. Karena itu, Yixing walaupun sangat mengantuk mencoba tetap terjaga untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku tidak mau Cho seonsaengnim memarahiku karena tidur di kelas," balas Yixing sambil menguap. Sepertinya namja manit itu benar-benar mengantuk.

"Cho seonsaengnim sedang pergi ke ruang guru. Saat dia kembali aku akan membangunkanmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur," usul Kris yang merasa kasihan dengan Yixing yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Baiklah," kata Yixing akhirnya. Yixing kemudian mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja sebelum Kris menginterupsinya dengan meyodorkan tasnya pada namja manis itu.

"Pakai ini," kata Kris.

"Tas? Untuk apa?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Pakailah untuk sandaran kelapamu. Meja ini terlalu pendek, badanmu bisa sakit jika membungkuk," jawab Kris.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Kris," kata Yixing. Namja manis itu kemudian meletakkan tas Kris di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tas tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa sadar Kris mengamati wajah tenang Yixing saat tertidur. Namja itu tersenyum dan membelai rambut brunette Yixing tanpa membuat Yixing terbangun. Ia kemudian mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Cho seonsaengnim.

___My __First Crush_

"Yixing, kau terlihat semakin dekat dengan Kris," komentar Minseok. Kali ini, Yixing, Luhan dan Minseok sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

Mendengar ucapan Minseok, Yixing pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu meja di kantin itu yang kini di tempati Kris dan teman-temannya. "Kris, dia namja yang baik walau dia punya _image_ yang buruk," ucap Yixing.

"Suka terlambat, jarang mendengarkan guru, suka baca komik di kelas, bermain catur dengan teman saat guru tidak di kelas. Aku rasa hal itu tidak terlalu buruk," komentar Luhan.

"Menurutku juga begitu," balas Yixing.

"Eh, apa kau menyadari sesuatu? Akhir-akhir ini Kris sedikit aneh saat berjalan. Dia juga tidak pernah ikut kami lagi saat bermain bola. Dia hanya melihat dari pinggir lapangan," kata Luhan.

"Benarkah? Aku memang melihatnya berjalan sedikit pincang. Tapi aku pikit itu karena dia berlari saat terlambat," jawab Yixing.

"Mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengannya," kata Minseok.

"Mungkin saja," balas Yixing.

___My __First Crush_

"Yixing, bisa kau ambilkan komik yang berada di tasku," pinta Kris karena tasnya masih berada di pelukan Yixing. Sejak hari itu, Yixing jadi sering meminjam tas milik Kris untuk sandaran kepala saat ia merasa mengantuk atau lelah.

Yixing pun membuka tas Kris dan mencari komik yang dimaksud Kris. Mata Yixing melebar saat ia menemukan sebotol obat di tas Kris. Yixing kemudian memberikan komik yang diminta Kris. "Kenapa ada obat di tas mu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yixing khawatir. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu khawatir hanya karena melihat obat di tas Kris.

"Owh, Obat itu. Itu hanya vitamin kok," jawab Kris sedikit gelagapan. Namja tampan itu seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Vitamin? Benarkah?" tanya Yixing yang belum percaya dengan jawaban Kris.

"Benar. Sudahlah, aku mau ke toilet dulu," ucap Kris dan beranjak dari duduknya. Dia terlihat menghindari Yixing yang mungkin akan bertanya macam-macam.

Setelah Kris keluar dari kelas, Yixing mengeluarkan botol yang menurutnya obat itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Luhan yang berada di belakangnya. "Hyung, apa kau tahu obat apa ini?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan kemudian mengambil botol itu dan membaca tulisan yang berada di bungkusnya. "Ini bukan obat. Ini hanya vitamin untuk sendi," kata Luhan. Lalu mengembalikan obat/vitamin itu pada Yixing. "Memangnya itu milik siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini milik Kris," jawab Yixing lemah dan mengembalikan vitamin itu ke dalam tas Kris.

"Apa Kris punya masalah dengan persendiannya?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung," jawab Yixing lirih. "Kris datang, jangan katakan apa-apa tentang vitamin itu," pesan Yixing sebelum memasang _poker face_-nya di hadapan Kris yang telah kembali dari toilet.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan ketiga sahabat itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kira kau Cho seonsaengnim, kami takut ketahuan ngobrol di dalam kelas," jawab Yixing sekena-nya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Kris duduk di kursinya lagi.

___My __First Crush_

"Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun!" seru Cho Kyuhyun, guru matematika di kelas XI-1. Untuk kesekian kalinya, duo Chanbaek membuat Kyuhyun kesal karena berisik saat sang guru tengah menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa sehari saja untuk tidak ribut, huh?" kesal Kyuhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menunduk diam. Jika Cho Kyuhyun sudah marah tidak ada siswa yang berani melawannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ambil tas mu dan duduk di sebelah Yixing. Kau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Kris," suruh Kyuhyun pada Baekhyun. "Kris kau pindah duduk di sebelah Chanyeol," tambah Kyuhyun menyuruh Kris untuk pindah.

Yixing hanya melihat Kris yang membereskan buku-bukunya. Dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin Kris pindah temapt duduk. Dia merasa nyaman saat Kris duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan sang guru _killer_.

Sejak saat itu pula hubungan Kris dan Yixing merenggang. Yixing aktif dalam _club Science and Mathematic_ bersama Luhan dan Minseok. Namja manis itu juga lebih seing bersama Baekhyun, teman sebangkunya sekarang. Sedangkan Kris, menjadi semakin tak terjangkau bagi Yixing. Namja tampan itu semakin berubah menjadi _bad boy_ sejak pindah tempat duduk.

___My __First Crush_

"Kau sering sekali mengamati Kris," kata Baekhyun suatu hari saat mereka berada di dalam kelas.

"Eh? Ah, ti-tidak," balas Yixing.

"Kau tahu. Kau tidak dilahirkan untuk berbohong, jadi jangan mencoba untuk berbohong. Kau menyukai Kris, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Yixing menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas karena malu pada Baekhyun yang menyadari peerasaannya untuk Kris. "Wajahmu memerah, Hyung, itu berarti tebakanku benar," tambah Baekhyun.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Baekhyunie, aku hanya kagum dengan Kris," balas Yixing yang sudah mampu mengontrol dirinya.

"Mengaguminya? Apa yang bisa kau kagumi dari namja seperti Kris. Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang, sudah seperti anak nakal. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya mengantar jemput yeoja dari kelas lain," kata Baekhyun mencemooh Kris.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing dengan nada yang menyiratkan luka.

"Sudahlah, Xing. Lupakan Kris. Seperti tidak ada namja lain saja," kata Luhan. Yixing hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan temannya.

_:: Flashback End ::_

Banyak sekali kenangan yang ia lakukan bersama Kris saat di SMA. Kris adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuat Yixing dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku dan komik favoritnya. Kris yang bahkan telah berubah menjadi anak nakal pun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa ketertarikan Yixing terhadap namja tampan itu. Kris namja yang setelah empat tahun masih menempati salah satu sudut hati Yixing.

Malam itu Yixing tertidur dengan membayangkan kenangannya bersama Kris. Senyum manis terukir di bibir namja manis itu dalam tidurnya. Bermimpikah ia bertemu Kris? Hanya Yixing dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

Tbc

Readers semoga suka.. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang memberikan review, semoga suatu hari nanti bisa bertemu dengan bias kalian..

-Annies yang sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan kak Lay memakai tindik-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My First Crush

Cast : Kris, Yixing, Luhan, Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and another EXO member

Genre : Fluff

Rate : T

Warning : boys love, little! shcool life, miss typo(s), tata bahasa yang kurang bagus,.

Summary : For the first time, Yixing have a crush with his classmate

a.n : annyeong readers.! Siapa mau lanjutan fanfic ini? Silakan dibaca dan dinikmati ceritanya.. ^^

Happy Reading ^^

_My __First Crush_

Mentari begitu cerah di pagi berikutnya setelah acara reuni itu. Yixing bahkan terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya. Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah manis namja bernama Zhang Yixing itu. Entahlah, mengingat bagaimana acara reunian itu membuatnya ingin tersenyum terus.

Bahkan dia sangat bersemangat untuk masuk kuliah. Padahal biasanya dia sangat malas untuk ke kampus yang menurutnya membosankan itu. "Zhang Yixing, apa kau salah minum obat pagi ini? Kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini?" tanya salah satu temannya bernama Do Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku hanya dalam _mood_ yang baik hari ini dan sejak kapan aku suka makan obat Do Kyungsoo. Kau tahu aku sangat membenci benda pahit itu. jadi, aku tidak mungkin salah minum obat," jawab Yixing.

"Itu karena kau anehh hari ini. Biasanya kau akan datang ke kampus dengan wajah malas, tapi hari inni kau bahkan menyapa banyak orang. Kau jadi terlihat menakutkan," balas Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku hanya sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik jadi tidak ada alasan untukku untuk bersikap malas," kata Yixing.

Ya, mungkin benar apa kata Yixing jika dia dalam _mood_ yang baik pagi itu. Bahkan sikap periangnya itu bertahan hingga jam makan siang. Namun, _mood_nya berubah saat dia bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi sumber _good mood_-nya di parkiran kampus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu. Sayangnya, dia harus melihat Kris sedang bersama seorang yeoja yang seingatnya adalah yeoja yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih namja tampan itu.

Pandangan kedua namja itu pun bertemu. Namun, tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut masing-masing namja itu. Bahkan sekedar senyum pun tidak. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dengan perasaan yang hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

:: Flashback ::

"Hai yo Kris," sapa beberapa namja di kelas saat Kris baru masuk.

"Siapa yeoja cantik yang selalu datang dan pulang sekolah bersamamu? Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya salah satu diantara namja itu.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Kris dengan nada acuh.

"Bukan siapa-siapa tapi selalu bersama," komentara namja lainnya.

"Mungkin Kris masih dalam tahap pendekatan dengan yeoja itu," balas namja selanjutnya. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi teman-temannya.

Di sisi lain, Yixing yang juga berada di kelas saat itu hanya menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Entahlah, mendengar percakapan Kris dan teman-temannya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ada perasaan tidak suka di hati Yixing. Tapi, dia menepisnya karena dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Mulai hari itu juga lah, Yixing sering kali melihat Kris bersama seorang yeoja itu. tidak saat pulang atau pun datang ke sekolah mereka selalu bersama. Di sekolah pun dua orang itu juga sering bersama. Itu karena yeoja itu yang sering datang ke kelas Yixing untuk mencari Kris.

:: End Flasback ::

"Yixing hyung, ayo pergi," seru Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. Namja manis itu kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke _coffee shop_ yang dekat dengan kampus mereka.

_My __First Crush_

"Hyung, tadi kau sangat ceria, kenapa sekarang jadi murung begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan wajah Yixing. Namja manist itu bahkan terlihat tidak menikmati minumannya. Sejak tadi yang dia lakukan hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya saja. "Kau tidak suka dengan minumanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak. Minuman ini enak. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera saja," jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kau lihat di parkiran kampus tadi? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo mencari informasi.

"Umh," jawab Yixing sambil mengangguk. "Dia temanku saat masih di SMA," tambah Yixing.

"Apa dia mantan kekasihmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

"Bukan. Kami hanya berteman," jawab Yixing.

"Kalau hanya berteman kenapa dia bisa mempengaruhi _mood_ mu seperti ini hyung? Apa kau pernah menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo menggoda Yixing.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, sejak kapan kau jadi secerewet ini, huh?" tanya Yixing sarkas.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku hyung, tidak perlu mengataiku cerewet," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau pernah menyukainya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu," kata Yixing tanpa memberi jawaban pada pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Itu artinya kau pernah menyukainya atau masih menyukainya," kata Kyungsoo menyimpulkan dan dihadiahi sebuah _death glare_ dari Yixing. "Hyung, apa dia juga yang membuatmu menolak cinta Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri Do Kyungsoo," kata Yixing yang lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, hyung. Apa salahnya enjawab pertanyaanku?" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kampus. Kelas dimulai setengah jam lagi," ajak Yixing tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan hubungannya dan namja yang mereka temui di tempat parkir kampus.

_My __First Crush_

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kamar bernuansa ungu miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah seharian mengikuti kelas di kampus. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terasa lelah. Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali saat ia bertemu Kris tadi juga menyita pikirannya dan membuatnya merasa semakin lelah.

_Beepp beppp beppp_

Yixing yang tadinya ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk melepaskan rasa penat harus terganggu dengan suara getaran _handphone_ miliknya yang menandakan adanya pesan manis itu kemudian bangkit dan mulai merogoh saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan untuk meraih _handphone_nya.

From : Luhan hyung - _Yixing-ah, apa kau sudah mendapat undangan reuni kelas kita dulu saat SMA?_

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya membaca pesan dari Luhan. Reuni kelas? Saat SMA? Bukankah itu berarti semua teman-teman sekelasnya saat SMA akan saling bertemu setelah sekian lama?

To : Luhan hyung - _Undangan reuni? Apa maksudnya hyung?_

From : Luhan hyung - _Teman-teman kita mengadakan acara reuni dan semua anak di kelas kita diundang. Apa kau sudah mendapat undangannya?_

To : Luhan hyung - _Entahlah. Aku baru saja pulang dari kampus. Nanti aku tanyakan pada ibuku. Hyung, apa mungkin semua teman sekelas kita akan datang di acara ini?_

From : Luhan hyung - _tentu saja. Semua harus datang. Kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu dan bergurau seperti saat SMA dulu? Kau akan datang kan?_

Yixing berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Apakah dia akan datang ke acara itu? Jika dia datang, maka ada kemungkinan dia bertemu Kris dan itu berarti dia harus berusaha keras bersikap biasa saja di depan namja tampan itu. Apa dia sanggup menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Kris yang sudah ada di hatinya sejak dulu?

Namun, apa yang dikatakan Luhan juga benar. Jika dia tidak datang lalu kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelasnya saat SMA. "Huhff,." Yixing menghela napas berat.

To : Luhan hyung - _Baiklah, hyung. Akan aku usahakan agar bisa datang ke acara itu_

From : Luhan hyung - _Baguslah. Sampai ketemu di acara reuni kita ya!_

Yixing kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan. Apa yang terjadi hari ini begitu menyita pikirannya. Karena kelelahan, Yixing akhirnya tertidur hingga pagi.

_My __First Crush_

Akhirnya, hari dimana acara reuni itu diselenggarakan pun tiba. Namun, Yixing masih saja tidak bersemangat untuk menghadiri acara itu. Seperti yang terlihat sekarang yaitu Yixing yang tidak fokus memperhatikan dosen yang sedang mengajar. Namja manit itu justru membuat coret-coretan di bukunya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah kuliah mereka selesai. Kyungsoo heran dengan sikap Yixing akhir-akhir ini yang sering tidak bersemangat.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang acara reuni itu?" tanya Yixing yang dibalas anggukan oleh namja bernama asli Do Kyungsoo itu. "Hari ini adalah hari acara reuni itu diselenggarakan," tambah Yixing.

"Bukankah acara itu dimulai jam 4 sore?" tanya Kyungsoo dan kini giliran Yixing yang mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi cepatlah pergi agar kau tidak terlambat. Ini sudah jam tiga sore hyung," suruh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku malas untuk datang ke acara itu," seru Yixing.

"Kau harus datang hyung. Kapan lagi kau bisa bertemu teman-teman lamamu, hyung. Juga, mungkin kau bisa bertemu cinta lamamu," goda Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing dengan _death glare_-nya.

"Sudah ayo cepat pergi," suruh Kyungsoo sambil menarik Yixing ke parkiran. "Aku akan mengantarmu agar kau tidak terlambat," tambah Kyungsoo.

Namun, saat mereka baru sampai di depan parkiran sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di dekat mereka. Yixing terkejut saat kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menunjukan siapa pengemudi mobil tersebut. "Kris..," lirih Yixing.

"Yixing-ah, apa kau akan ke acara reuni itu?" tanya Kris si pengemudi mobil hitam itu.

Yixing terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan itu. "Apa kau teman Yixing hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo karena Yixing tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Iya, aku temannya," jawab Kris.

"Kau juga akan ke acara itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Iya, aku baru saja akan berangkat," jawab Kris.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh titip Yixing hyung? Dia juga akan datang ke acara itu," tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Kris.

"Yixing hyung cepatlah masuk," kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil Kris dan mendorong Yixing agar masuk ke mobil itu.

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang yang akan mengantarku?" protes Yixing.

"Kalian kan sama-sama akan menghadiri acara reuni itu. jadi, akan lebih efektif jika kalian pergi bersama kan," balas Kyungsoo. Sadar jika apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar, Yixing akhirnya menurut untuk memasuki mobil Kris dan duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Kalau tidak salah namamu Kris kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kris. "Terima kasih Kris-sshi sudah mau memberi tumpangan untuk Yixing hyung," tambah Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Kris lalu mengemudikan mobilnya kembali untuk menuju tempat acara reuni itu.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu antara Kris dan Yixing hyung," gumam Kyungsoo sambil memandangi kepergian Yixing dan Kris.

_My __First Crush_

Suasana canggung menyelimuti perjalanan Yixing dan Kris. Keduanya sama-sama diam tidak ada dari keduanya yang mencoba membuka suara. Mereka seolah sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah lama kita tidak duduk bersama seperti ini padahal kita masih satu universitas," kata Kris membuka pembicaran.

"Iya. Lama sekali," balas Yixing singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanya Kris sambil melirik ke arah Yixing.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yixing datar.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara sekarang. Padahal dulu kau yang paling sering menasihatiku," komentar Kris yang mendapat jawaban-jawaban singkat dan datar dari Yixing.

"Hanya beberapa minggu saat kita masih duduk sebangku. Sejak kita duduk terpisah, kita bahkan tidak pernah berbicara lagi kan," balas Yixing sarkas tanpa menatap Kris.

"Benar juga. Sejak itu kau selalu bersama Luhan, Minseok dan Baekhyun," kata Kris.

"Dan kau juga sibuk dengan kekasihmu, Tiffany," kata Yixing yang langsung membuat Kris menatap Yixing dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu bersamanya tempo hari. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata hubungan kalian bisa bertahan begitu lama," tambah Yixing tanpa menatap Kris.

"Hmm, iya," balas Kris yang kehilangan kata-katanya. Kata-kata Yixing barusan seperti pisau yang menusuk langsung ke hatinya. Ada rasa aneh di hatinya mendengar kata-kata itu dari namja manis disebelahnya. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubungannmu dengan Suho?" tanya Kris mengalihkan perasaan anehnya.

"Kau tahu hubunganku dengan Suho?" tanya Yixing yang terkejut karena Kris ternyata mengetahui hubungannya dengan Suho. Selama ini dia merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Suho. Hanya Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Suho. Ada rasa khawatir di hati Yixing mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Dia khawatir dengan anggapan namja tampan itu terhadapnya yang seorang guy.

"Hmm, aku tahu," jawab Kris.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yixing mencoba mencari informasi.

"Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat kalian berdua," jawab Kris.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hubungan kami?" tanya Yixing lagi. Dia ingin tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan tentang orang-orang guy.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Maksudnya?" tanya Kris yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Maksudku, kau tahu kan kami ini,... hmmm,...sedikit berbeda," jelas Yixing dengan memberi jeda di kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hubungan seperti itu karena aku sendiri juga seorang bi," jawab Kris akhirnya.

"Kau bi? Tapi selama ini kau selalu bersama Tiffany," seru Yixing yang tidak yakin dengan pengakuan Kris.

"Aku pernah dan masih menyukai seorang namja. Sayangnya hingga saat ini aku belum bisa memilikinya," jelas Kris.

"Kau pernah menyukai seorang namja?" tanya Yixing yang kini memandang Kris tidak percaya.

"Iya," balas Kris singkat. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang hubunganmu dengan Suho," kata Kris mengingatkan.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir sejak malam perpisahan SMA dulu. Kami sadar jika hubungan kami lebih baik saat masih menjadi teman. Karena itu, kami memutuskan kembali berteman," jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"Begitu," kata Kris menanggapi. "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun," ajak Kris saat keduanya sampai di tempat parkir acara reuni itu.

Keduanya turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju gedung tempat reuni itu. Walaupun berjalan bersebelahan, tetapi rasa canggung itu sangat terlihat diantara mereka. Yixing bahkan terlihat menjauhi Kris dengan berjalan lebih cepat dari namja tampan itu.

_My __First Crush_

"Yixing hyung," seru Baekhyun saat melihat Yixing memasuki ruangan.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersama Luhan dan Minseok. Ketiganya melambaikan tangan ke arah Yixing mengisyaratkan namja manis itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Yixing pun kemudian menghampiri ketiga temannya.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya teman-teman Yixing saat melihat Kris masuk ke ruangan tidak lama setelah Yixing masuk. "Hyung, Kris ada dibelakangmu tadi. Apa kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Kris yang kini sudah bersama teman-temannya yang lain. "Iya. Aku tahu karena kami datang bersama," jawab Yixing akhirnya. Jawaban namja manis itu sukses membuat Baekhyun, Luhan juga Minseok membelalakan mata mereka.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minseok antusias.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan dia mengajakku ikut bersamanya," jawab Yixing.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini berita mengejutkan," kata Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentang Kris," pinta Yixing.

"Terjadi sesuatu antara kalian selama perjalanan?" giliran Luhan yang bertanya sekarang.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin membahas tentang Kris sekarang," jawab Yixing dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi tentang Kris padamu," balas Minseok bijak.

"Yixing-ah, lama tidak bertemu," seru seorang namja dengan _eye smile_ yang membuatnya terlihat berkharisma menginterupsi percakapan keempat sahabat itu.

Yixing membelalakan matanya shock melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Senyum itu, senyuman yang pernah mengisi hari-hari Yixing walau hanya satu bulan. "Kau,.." lirih Yixing.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Mianhae readers yeorobun,.. fanficnya mungkin bakal lama updatenya,. Nyuri-nyuri waktu saat kerja sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi,. Semoga reader sabar nunggu lanjutan ceritanya.. *deep bow*

-Annies yang sedang mengagumi akting Chanyeol di MV teaser -


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My First Crush

Cast : Kris, Yixing, Luhan, Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and another EXO member

Genre : Fluff

Rate : T

Warning : boys love, little! shcool life, miss typo(s), tata bahasa yang kurang bagus,.

Summary : For the first time, Yixing have a crush with his classmate

a.n : annyeong readers.! Siapa mau lanjutan fanfic ini? Silakan dibaca dan dinikmati ceritanya.. ^^

Happy Reading ^^

_My __First Crush_

"Yixing-ah, lama tidak bertemu," seru seorang namja dengan _eye smile_ yang membuatnya terlihat berkharisma menginterupsi percakapan keempat sahabat itu.

Yixing membelalakan matanya shock melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Senyum itu, senyuman yang pernah mengisi hari-hari Yixing walau hanya satu bulan. "Kau,.." lirih Yixing. "Suho-ya," tambah namja manis itu.

"Hai," balas namja ber-eye smile itu, Suho mantan kekasih Yixing.

:: Flashback ::

"Buat kelompok yang terdiri dari lima anak untuk drama ini. Tema untuk drama yang akan kalian mainkan bebas. Kalian juga boleh membuat cerita sendiri," titah guru bahasa di kelas Yixing.

Semua siswa tampak bersorak senang dengan tugas ini. Bagi mereka tugas membuat drama itu sangat menarik. Jika dibandingkan harus meresume buku berlembar-lembar banyaknya, mereka lebih suka memerankan sebuah drama. Oleh karena itu, mereka tampak bersemangat mendapat tugas dari guru bahasa mereka.

"Lima anak? Tapi kita hanya berempat? Kita butuh satu anggota lagi," kata Minseok pada Yixing, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Benar. Siapa ya yang bisa kita rekrut untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" tanya Suho yang mendekati keempat sahabat itu.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Suho adalah ketua kelas di kelas Yixing. Namja itu terkenal sebagai namja yang pintar dan baik. Bukan berarti dia membosankan seperti kebanyakan namja pintar lainnya. Suho adalah namja yang tampan, pintar, baik, kaya dan dia juga namja yang menarik.

"Iya," jawab Suho. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh ya?" tanya Suho yang melihat keempat sahabat itu malah diam menatapnya.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Baekhyun senang.

Sejak membuat proyek tugas drama itulah, Suho menjadi dekat dengan Yixing, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Selain itu, Suho juga terlihat dekat dengan Yixing atau lebih tepatnya sering mendekati Yixing. Sedangkan namja manis itu yang memang terlalu innocence dan saat itu pikirannya yang memang sedang tertuju pada mantan teman sebangkunya, Kris, tidak sadar jika Suho sedang mendekatinya.

Hingga suatu hari Suho menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing. Namja pemilik _eye smile_ itu meminta Yixing menjadi kekasihnya. Saat itu Yixing yang sedang patah hati karena Kris berkencan dengan seorang gadis menerima pernyataan cinta Suho begitu saja. Sang namja manis berharap kebaikan Suho dapat membuatnya lupa pada Kris. Namun, itu tidak terjadi.

Sebulan menjalani hubungan dengan Suho membuat Yixing merasa menjadi orang jahat. Suho tulus mencintainya, ia tahu itu. Namun, ia malah mencintai orang lain teman sekelas mereka pula. Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan Suho yang begitu baik dan perhatian padanya membuat namja manis itu semakin merasa buruk. Ia merasa Suho terlalu baik untuknya. Suho terlalu baik untuk ia jadikan pelampiasan perasaan tak terbalaskan miliknya.

Akhirnya, Yixing memilih untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Suho. Namun, ia tidak mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa namja manis itu ingin fokus pada studinya. Suho yang memang terlalu baik atau entah apa hanya menerima keputusan Yixing begitu saja. Walaupun Yixing bisa melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan di mata Suho saat itu.

:: End Flashback ::

"Kau terkejut aku di sini?" tanya Suho pada Yixing yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh sang namja manis. "Kau lupa kalau aku juga sekelas denganmu saat SMA?" tanya Suho yang melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Yixing.

"Ach, iya. Aku lupa," jawab Yixing dengan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya sifat pelupamu semakin parah," goda Suho membuat Yixing menunduk malu.

"Ehm..ehm., halo! Kami bukan patung pajangan di sini," seru Baekhyun yang merasa tidak dianggap oleh kedua orang mantan kekasih itu.

"Hai Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok, lama kita tidak bertemu," sapa Suho akhirnya pada ketiga sahabat Yixing.

"Jadi kau masih ingat kami? Aku kira kau hanya bisa mengenali Yixing saja," balas Baekhyun mencoba menggoda Yixing dengan mantan kekasih namja manis itu.

"Baekhyun," desis Yixing sambil mencubit sahabatnya itu. Ucapan Baekhyun tadi membuat Yixing merasa malu. Sedangkan Suho menjadi salah tingkah. Luhan dan Minseok hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Di saat mereka semua tertawa, ada seseorang yang berada di ruangan itu yang terus melirik ke arah para sahabat itu. Seseorang dengan tatapan tidak suka ke arah Suho. Seseorang yang seperti cemburu melihat keakraban itu.

Setelah acara reuni itu berakhir, mereka semua keluar dari gedung secara bersamaan. "Senang sekali bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini," seru Minseok dengan senyum manis.

"Iya. Sangat menyenangkan," kata Baekhyun menyetujui.

"Semoga kita bisa sering-sering bertemu mulai sekarang," kata Suho.

"Benar sekali. Aku harap juga begitu," tambah Minseok.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Luhan. "Ayo Minseok, kita pulang," ajak Luhan pada kekasihnya Kim Minseok.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Namja diva itu pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tunggu dulu Chanyeol," seru Baekhyun yang kemudian berbalik pada Yixing. "Yixing hyung, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang memikirkan Yixing akan sendirian jika ia pulang bersama Chanyeol.

"Yixing, akan pulang bersamaku," kata seseorang yang membuat semuanya memandang heran pada orang itu.

_My First Crush_

Setelah sampai di gedung acara reuni itu Kris hanya bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Yixing. Lagipula Yixing yang berjalan mendahuluinya membuatnya tidak beranni mendekati namja manis teman sekelasnya itu. Kemudian, saat sudah memasuki gedung Yixing langsung bertemu dengan teman-temannya membuat Kris semakin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Yixing. Setelah memastikan bahwa Yixing sudah bertemu para sahabatnya, Kris kemudian pergi menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kris! Akhirnya kau datang juga," seru Chanyeol.

"Hai, semuanya," sapa Kris pada teman-temannya.

Namanya juga reuni, pasti bertemu banyak teman lama. Bertemu teman lama berarti banyak cerita juga yang dapat diceritakan. Namun, Kris justru tidak mendengarkan teman-temannya. Pandangan namja tampan itu justru tertuju pada seorang namja manis, Yixing yang kini bersama teman-temannya.

"Kris, kenapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris yang sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kris singkat.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kris kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja manis itu. Ekspresi wajah namja tampan itu berubah saat melihat seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya mendekati namja manis itu. Kris tampak tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu.

Pandangan namja tampan itu semakin intens saat melihat Yixing tampak tersipu malu oleh namja yang ia ketahui sebagai mantan kekasih namja manis itu. Ingin rasanya Kris berada di sana dan menjauhkan Yixing dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun, Kris tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Dia tahu batasan antara dirinya dan Yixing sehingga dia hanya bisa diam melihat Suho mendekati Yixing.

Setelah acara selesai, Kris mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja manis yang tadi berangkat bersamanya. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya di dalam ruangan. Kris pun mencari Yixing hingga ke luar gedung. Kris menghembuskan napas lega saat mendapati Yixing masih di depan gedung bersama teman-temannya.

"Tunggu dulu Chanyeol," seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. "Yixing hyung, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang memikirkan Yixing akan sendirian jika ia pulang bersama Chanyeol.

"Yixing, akan pulang bersamaku," kata Kris membuat semuanya mengarahkan pandangan heran padanya.

"Kris? Kau yang akan mengantarkan Yixing pulang?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Dia datang bersamaku. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku mengantarnya pulang. Lagipula tadi temannya memintaku untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah dan aku sudah berjanji pada temannya itu," tambah Kris menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kau bersama Kris, Yixing?" tanya Suho.

"Iya. Maafkan aku Suho-ya," balas Yixing menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan," kata Suho.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang," ajak Kris yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing. Akhirnya Yixing mengikuti Kris dan pulang bersama namja tampan itu.

_My First Crush_

Suasana canggung menyelimuti Yixing dan Kris di dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak ada satu diantara mereka yang mau membuka suara. Yixing terlalu malu untuk membuka suara. Sedangkan pikiran Kris masih melayang ketika ia melihat Suho dan Yixing tadi di acara reuni.

"Ehm, sebenarnya tadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak usah memikirkan omongan Kyungsoo," kata Yixing membuka suara.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo. Jadi aku harus menepatinya," balas Kris. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Kris tersirat kemarahan di setiap pertanyaannya.

"Bukan.. Bukan begitu... Aku hanya.." kata Yixing gelagapan.

"Hanya apa? Kau ingin diantar Suho mantan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Kris memotong perkataan Yixing dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau marah ya?" tanya Yixing yang menangkap nada marah dari kata-kata Kris.

"Hah? Ah, tidak.. Lupakan saja," jawab Kris gelagapan saat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Setelah itu, suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti keduanya lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Kris menginformasikan jika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Yixing.

"Hmm, iya," balas Yixing kemudian turun dari mobil Kris.

"Masuklah ke dalam," suruh Kris yang ikut turun dari mobil.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," balas Yixing yang kemudian masuk ke rumahnya. Setelah memastikan Yixing sudah masuk ke rumahnya, Kris baru masuk kembali ke mobilnya. Namja tampan itu lalu melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

_My First Crush_

"Hyung, bagaimana kemarin? Apa Kris mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias saat ia bertemu Yixing di kampus.

"Jangan pernah memintanya mengantarku lagi," balas Yixing malas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa hyung? Dia bersikap buruk padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkannya," jawab Yixing.

"Tapi akau rasa di tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali oleh mu hyung," balas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo,..," seru Yixing yang tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan temannya itu.

"Hyung, kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu. Kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai Kris, teman SMA mu itu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sok tahu," balas Yixing.

"Tapi aku benar kan? Hyung, kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu. Kejar dia. Aku rasa dia juga menyukaimu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih, apa kau lupa? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami Kyungsoo," balas Yixing memperingatkan.

"Tapi, hyung..,"

"Yixing-ah," sapa Kris yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu kini sudah berada di dekat Kyungsoo dan Yixing. "Hai Kyungsoo," sapa Kris pada Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Kris," balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Yixing heran karena ini pertama kalinya Kris menghampirinya di kampus.

"Kuliahku sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku ke sini ingin mengajak kalian makan siang," jawab Kris santai.

"Makan siang? Kami baru saja berencana untuk makan siang, iya kan hyung?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing agar membenarkan ucapannya. Yixing hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kebetulan sekali kan. Kita bisa pergi bersama," tambah Kris.

"Yixing hyung, ayo kita makan. Aku lapar hyung," kata Kyungsoo memprovokatori Yixing agar mau menerima ajakan Kris.

"Kyungsoo, ini semua ulahmu kan?" bisik Yixing pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo juga berbisik.

"Jadi, kalian mau makan siang bersamaku atau tidak? Aku yang traktir," tanya Kris lagi.

"Setuju. Kapan lagi bisa dapat traktiran," jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat. "Ayo hyung kita makan," ajak Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Yixing dan berjalan bersama Kris.

Ketiganya kemudian pergi ke sebuah restauran dekat kampus mereka. Namun, sesaat setelah mereka duduk di sebuah spot di restauran tersebut, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri. "Hyung, aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Jongin. Kalian makan berdua saja ya. Bye, hyung," kata Kyungsoo yang langsung pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Yixing dan Kris.

Yixing melihat kepergian Kyungsoo dengan perasaan kesal. Dia merasa sudah dijebak oleh Kyungsoo. "Sudah biarkan saja dia pergi," kata Kris yang sedang memilih-milih menu.

"Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan Kyungsoo, kan?" tanya Yixing sedikit kesal karena merasa terpedaya oleh Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Merencanakan apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo merencanakan agar kau dan aku bisa... ehm.. bisa..," ucapan Yixing terhenti saat sadar apa yang baru saja ingin ia katakan. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan pada Kris jika namja tampan itu merencanakan untuk mendekatinya. Apa dia sudah kehilangan urat malunya jika dia mengatakannya pada Kris?

"Aku dan kau, apa?" tanya Kris pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang ia tidak tahu.

"Aku... ehmmm.. sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku mau pesan makanan," kata Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kris hanya menggelangkan kapalanya melihat tigkah Yixing. Namun, tanpa Yixing sadari namja tampan itu juga memasang seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Yixing dan Kris tampak mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan masing-masing. Kebersamaan keduanya sudah tidak secanggung awal mereka bersama. Kini mereka sudah mampu membuat suasana di antara mereka mejadi lebih nyaman dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan antarkeduanya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka, Yixing dan Kris pun keluar dari restauran untuk kembali ke kampus. Namun, saat mereka sampai di depan restauran seseorang menghampiri Kris dan langsung memeluknya. "Kris," seru Tiffany, seseorang itu, kekasih Kris.

Yixing terpaku melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat _live action_ Kris dan Tiffany di hadapan matanya. Hatinya sakit, lebih sakit dari saat ia SMA dan mengetahui Kris berkencan dengan yeoja dihadapannya itu. Baru saja hatinya mulai berharap saat Kris mau menemuinya, mengantarnya, mengajaknya makan dan sekarang semua harapan itu pupus sudah.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Aku pikir kau masih ada kuliah," tanya Tiffany manja.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menelponku," jawab Kris sambil melepaskan pelukan Tiffany.

"Siapadia Kris?" tanya Tiffany yang menyadari keberadaan Yixing.

"Dia.. dia temanku," jawab Kris dengan sedikit nada menyesal.

"Owh, hai. Aku Tiffany kekasih Kris," sapa Tiffany pada Yixing.

"Aku Yixing," balas Yixing. "Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu jika terus di sini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kris, terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Yixing berpamitan. Namja manis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris bersama kekasihnya.

Kris ingin sekali mengejar Yixing. Namun, tangan Tiffany sudah meraihnya lebih dulu. "Puas kau sekarang," seru Kris sambil menghentakkan tangan Tiffany.

"Belum. Ini masih belum seberapa Kris dan kau tahu itu," balas Tiffany dengan seringaian licik.

Apa maksud Kris dan Tiffany? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kris dan Tiffany? Lalu bagaimana kisah Yixing dan Kris selanjutnya?

.

.

.

tbc

Ini adalah fanfic hasil menunggu seseorang hampir 4 jam lebih.. Chapter tercepat yang pernah aku buat.. Semoga suka readers *bow*

-Annies yang sedang berjuang demi masa depan (maksudnya?)-


End file.
